My Stop Watch
by beret101
Summary: Lukas Bondevik doesn't believe in soulmates and once his watch stops he's even more sure that soulmates don't exist. (One Shot that can be turned into multi)


Lukas never believed in the soulmate watches, well not exactly the soulmate watches themselves, but the idea that they will bring you to the 'one'. Or the one who was meant for you, it was to good to be true. It shouldn't be that easy.

Lukas was a person who believed that everything was hard in life, and that the only way we can fully have success if to do an extra 200% at everything. Needless to say, Lukas was a straight A plus student and was in a number of clubs, including the Nordic 5. Which was now the Nordic 4 since the last representation of Denmark at their school was sent to a school across the United States based on Music Theory.

At International Academy every person at the school had a certain talent and were also representations of there countries for example Roderich Edelstein, the representation of Austria was thought to be the next Beethoven. Ironic since most of the world's best pianists are from Austria. Lukas's talent was Magic, and though most people didn't believe in magic, their were a few people at the school who did.

Also at International Academy everyone was put into groups with other people, from other countries based on history. That was why Lukas was in the Nordic 5, based on the scandivinan countries, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, and Finland. While his friend Arthur was put into 'FACE' which was the representation's of France, America, Canada, and England.

"In greek mythology there was a saying about humans, that long ago every human had two heads, four arms, and four legs. The King of Gods, Zeus was afraid of their powers and decided to cut these people in half. The greeks believe you will find true love once you find the person who was once with you, before you only had one head. Soulmate watches are new technology imprinted on your wrist to help you know when you will be meeting this one person." The Greek Mythology teacher, Penelope Karpusi said.

Ms. Karpusi was a dreamer and everyone in Lukas's class knew that, soulmate watches were far from prefect. One, your soulmate could die before you ever even meet them. Two, your soulmate could end up being someone who you love, but can't stand. Lukas figured that out when Arthur's watch went off when he first met Alfred F. Jones, the American representation, and quite possibly the most annoying person in the world.

Lukas believed that true love was a myth, and affection was just a way to get into people's personal space without feeling bad about it.

A knock on the door of the classroom takes Lukas out of his own thoughts.

Soon Ms. Karpusi opens the door. In the doorway was a tall teenage boy with hair that seemed to stick up in all directions, he wore a grin that seemed to be bigger than the stars above . Lukas  
soon turns his attention from the teen to his notebook that was filled of sketches on the margins that had comics of Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio being eaten by a shark with Roderich, Arthur, and Lovino laughing at their misfortune. In Greek Mythology class Lukas had a habit of drawing these type of pictures without thinking.

The teacher clears her throat, signaling all the students to look at her "We have a new student today, he is the new representation from Denmark, he happens to also be the nephew of the dean so please be at your best behavior, why don't you introduce yourself Mathias?"

'Mathias' then breaks into a huge grin "Sure, mamm!" He then claps his hands together "Hi, I'm Mathias Kohler. I'm 16 years old, I believe that the best fictional character in the whole world is Barney Stinson!" Two howls come from the back, without a doubt from Alfred and Gilbert "Also I believe that New York is a tourist trap and Los Angeles is the place to be."

Lukas sighs, this guy is a total idiot, he thinks to himself.

"I see.. so Mathias what talent are you bringing to this school?" Ms. Karpusi asks.

Mathias grin brightens even more "I actually have two talents! I'm fluent in every language- though that was just on of my hobbies I tried out in kindergarten" Mathias explained "But I excel in Engineering, I create and make almost anything."

"That is so awesome." Gilbert says in the background.

"Can you make an XWX demeanor?" Alfred shouts out to Mathias. Alfred was a hidden nerd but he was still annoying about it.

Though truth be told Lukas had absolutely no idea what the hell XWX demeanor was.

Mathias nods enthusiastically, practically about to jump of the walls "Yep! I made two before but I never was able to create a DND cable so I could create the time machine. The statistics were a little two complicated for my tastes so I ended up creating a transporter instead." Mathias replied back to Alfred.

"If you want I can show you an easier way, how the computers describe it - it's like their trying to make it like rocket science!"

Mathias chuckles "But rocket science would be easier."

"Boy's I love that your bonding but I need to finish my lecture, so Mathias ..." Ms. Karpusi looks down at her seating arrangements and looks down in confusion "Lukas? Does someone named Matthew Williams sit behind you?"

Lukas sighed and shook his head.

Ms. Karpusi clears her throat and say's "Well, Mathias please go to the seat behind Lukas, Lukas raise your hand" Once Lukas raised his hand while doodling on his paper. Ms. Karpusi then continues to talk about the greek myth and go into depth about the subject until suddenly a clock stopped, two actually.

The room is filled with silence, the students look curiously at Mathias while Lukas was frozen in shock, no no no no ... come on this has to be a joke.

Lukas looks at his clock and immediately pales, his clock stopped. His heart was pounding and it was suddenly hard to breathe, this idiot 'Mathias' couldn't be his soulmate. I mean seriously the idiot is looking at his clock like it was malfunctioning, it's like he didn't know his watch was going to stop today. Lukas thinks to himself.

"Miss, I think somethings wrong with my clock, I checked it two hours ago and it said i'll meet my soulmate in 2 days." Mathias says towards the teacher.

Lukas groans and slams his head into his desk "You're such an idiot you thought the hour's panel is the day panel. What kinda idiot are you? Did you think all you along that your clock was going insane because it never reached zero days?"

Mathias looks down at the floor.

Lukas groans again and stands up getting all his stuff "You should stick with being fluent in all languages because your too idiotic to be good at engineering." Lukas finishes before he leaves the classroom looking to find his brother so he could rant.

Mathias looks dumbstruck at where his soulmate was just seconds ago and whispers "Who was that?"

Suddenly a blonde with blue eyes and an albino comes to his side "Lukas Bondevik, the biggest asshole at this school" The blonde says.

"Well the biggest asshole after our soulmates" The albino says.

"Alfred F. Jones and this is Gilbert Beshlimbit, possibly the most awesome best friend anyone can have, and we are your new best friends, get used to it."

Alfred and Gilbert then push Mathias out of the classroom promising an amazing adventure filled with DND cables and candy.

* * *

Okay quick dennor one shot, though just in your opinion do you think I should make this into a multi chapter story?

I have some ideas what to do next so please review to tell me your thoughts on the matter. This is a present to all my The Return of Alfred followers for not updating for two months.

Love.

Beret 101


End file.
